


More Than Life Itself

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Monster Hunter
Genre: F/F, Hunter Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guildmarm has an important person in her life, but how important, she has kept hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Life Itself

_"My first love." Doodle's heart pounded in her Rath Heart armor as she waited with bated breath. What was his name, how did they meet, did they kiss? Maybe more? Why did Doodle suddenly feel this...primal...rage...like...jealousy? Was she jealous of the man who stole the Guildmarm's heart? She wanted the Guildmarm, she wanted to take her to her house and intimately--whoa, now she was just being crazy! She couldn't...hunters and their Guild liaisons weren't allowed to love one another, with hearts_ or _parts.  
_

_She would do this for the Guildmarm, so what if it hurt? She loved the Guildmarm too much to deprive her of her chance to let her first love know what he meant._

 

_She returned, wondering about where the man was, but the Guildmarm assured her the Brachydios was the one she meant._

_Doodle almost fainted from relief, had she not been a huntress, she would have allowed herself to faint, but she didn't, she didn't let it show, she nodded and tears welled in her eyes from the tightening in her chest, she needed to gasp, to breath, but it would be relief. Doodle fell out of her armor and into bed, and pulled up the blankets, letting out a deep breath into her pillow, sitting upright to make sure no one else saw her besides the confused girl from Yukumo, Violet._

_"Is everything okay?" a worrisome expression shadowed Violet's face._

_"Yes, fine, stressful day...thank you." Doodle took a couple more breaths and coughed. Death by relief would have been a shame. She looked at the love letter, she wanted to open it, read it, but the Guildmarm hadn't told her she could, as far as she knew, it was a badge and nothing more.  
_

 

 _The Ace Cadet was chasing the Guildmarm's heart now, fortunately she was greatly disinterested, that made Doodle happy, but the guy didn't know how to take a hint, and it worried her, what if_   he _tried something and did something to the Guildmarm, what if he--no, she wouldn't entertain the thought, but she couldn't let him die, the Guildmarm might not like that too much, she wished nothing more than for the Guildmarm's happiness and safety, so she thought of it this way: if something happened and they could have survived with just one more hunter, even a bad one, then wouldn't it be worth risking her neck? But if something happened to the Guildmarm, and by the young Ace's hand or...other anotomical...function, then she would wring his neck._

 

_She got back and Guildmarm was safe and happy, and the Ace Commander had talked the idiot Cadet out of fighting Gore Magalas in the future.  
_

_She wanted to talk to the Guildmarm, but she was too busy eyeing the Ace Cadet as he ogled the Guildmarm._

_"Have a little respect, Cadet." Doodle advised, pulling her shoulders back to suggest that it was a very good piece of advice._

 

It all came to this moment, then. They had an anti-Elder Dragon canon, and needed a great source of Dragon power, apparently Stygian Zinogres were good for that.

The Guildmarm greeted the approaching huntress with a sigh, "Well, Doodle...it looks like Dundorma's beacon of hope is nearing completion...y'know, ever since I was a little girl, I've longed to know more about monsters. My Deviljho-like hunger for knowledge has driven my every action...and I know some people think I'm weird for it, but that's okay. I made that choice a long time ago. I decided I would see the world no matter what, and know it top to bottom. And you know, Doodle, I haven't spent a single second regretting it, either. I'm glad I joined the Capital C and learned about Gore Magala and Shagura Magala...and that I had the chance to visit Dundorma and make a real difference to the people here. My notebooks are chock full of notes that prove my life means something, even if I'm still trying to figure out what it is...maybe this is it. Maybe I'm supposed to protect Dundorma from the coming storm. Maybe we're both meant to give the people here a little more light. And on that note, your Quest: Forge Ahead. Promise you'll be careful out there. After all, I've taken many notes over the years...but you're way more important than they are, Doodle."

Doodle's heart skipped a beat...maybe two, or even three! She thought maybe the Guildmarm would say she was glad to have joined the Capital C and got to know those monster, and say that she loved Doodle, and wondering about her fate...if she'd say something sufficiently sappy, but then when she said that Doodle was more important than her notes, she could hear the unspoken words, and her heart sank. Maybe the Guildmarm just liked her as a friend...but she felt so much more for that.

Doodle felt her heart sink, it wasn't like she lost anything she didn't have...except hope of a life with _her_.

"Alright, good hunter, development of the defensive weapon weapon has reached the final stretch. If you complete this Quest, the weapon should be finished by the time you come home. Truly, I cannot wait to show it to you." the Master of Defense finished on a lighter note than "if you complete this Quest", "Best of luck, and be careful. As always, you are our ray of hope."

Doodle sallied forth and after much dunging and mounting and not getting eaten by the Seregios, Doodle had taken off the tail of the beast, and ten minutes before the Quest closed, Doodle stood in the area with highest drop point on the map and set down her shock trap, and captured the beast.

 

She came home and found a rail system a device was sent around the rails and plugged into the wall, which brought grand canon in the arena to power. She knew that was where she'd make her final stand, and half expected fate to lead the Elder Dragon to the battlefield. _"Remember my training..."_ suddenly the Ace Cadet ran towards the spectators of the magnificent example of mankind's ingenuity as humans, Wyverians, and Troverians worked together. _"I'm ready for this!"_

Fortunately, she decided, her number wasn't up yet, for it was merely a Brachydios, yet with a bad bit of news: it was Frenzied, Frenzied monsters were supposed to be short lived, thus the infection must have spread, without the Shagura Magala, which she slew. She was afraid it was Seregios or the Elder Dragon, Daora, but it was something she was more familiar with. Her mind drifted to her Blast Elemental weapon-- _much_ more familiar than the Seregios or Daora!

 

From what she heard everyone and the Guildmarm say, there had been a breakthrough at the Wyceum that would help against Frenzied monsters. Something that would apparently level the playing field. _"What could be a greater boon than being infected with the Frenzy? It's easily a powerful tool if one's weapon is up to par with the monster, which means regular upgrades!"_ she thought about her own weapon and last battle. She could blame the Seregios and the fact that the Stygian Zinogre didn't give her a chance to dung bomb it when the Seregios found them, but she knew she had to hold herself as responsible as the circumstances for taking more than forty minutes on a Quest, her shortcoming was not spending time upgrading her weapon, she should have got some Rathalos carapace to upgrade another weapon she had. Perhaps she should check out the weapon, just in case it came in handy, it was a Brachydios, after all, so blasts would probably help the Frenzy spread through her system, every precaution was key in a hunt, so she went to check out the "breakthrough" and see what the buzz was about.

"Oh, well, hello!" the research assistant greeted, "Welcome to the Wyceum. I've got special news today! We made a breakthrough in our Frenzy research, and we are just _super_ pleased to out Wystones on the market. Wystones basically do two things: While active, the effect they have on your weapon can temporarily turn Frenzied monsters back to a normal state. Effects from the Frenzy are all nullified. That's one thing. The other thing Wystones do is grant a specific bonus effect."

"A bonus effect...such as...?"

"You want examples? Alrighty. Right now, you have two choices: Wystones that can help suppress damage you take from Frenzied monster attacks, or... Wystones that can help increase the damage you deal to frenzied monsters. I know, I know: 'How does it work?' you ask with the multiple question marks. Easy peasy  Select the type of Wystone you want to use right here from the Wyceum, and that will equip it. Easy, huh? You'll be able to use it on Quests just like any other item. However, once you use one, you'll need to allow it a cooldown period before you can use it again. Best to save it for the right moment, if you ask little old me! Heh, heh. And that's all she wrote. Enjoy!"

Doodle's eyes fluttered behind her visor, trying to figure out what that last part was about.

"I'll take the boost for defense." Doodle had seen the Quest the Guildmarm had, there was a Sub Quest to suppress the Brachydios' Frenzy, so she would!

 

Doodle stood at the Guildmarm's desk, and wondered if she could ask her name, when she jumped up, "D-D-Doodle! The Cadet told me everything! The adjustments to the completion aren't yet weapon! F-Frenzied monsters are showing to start up!"

"Guildmarm-"

"Argh! I'm so gosh-darned flustered-" Doodle's eyes lit up. The Guildmarm couldn't mean..."I can't even talk! Breath, breath...we took care of the Shagaru Magala menace! Why is the Frenzy back?! Seregios are popping up all over the place w-without any rhyme or reason! As if our hands aren't already full!"

Of course the Guildmarm meant the flustered she thought she meant, she sometimes did that.

"Anyway, I'm freaking out big time, but I can still give you your Quests!" she seemed a little fidgety...maybe? "The Quest in q-q-question is called: 'Advanced: Glacier's Bane' I hope you can stay c-calmer than me!"

"Guildmarm...I'll be fine, I promise." she removed her helm and gave a warm smile for her crush that soothed her nerves.

 

The Guildmarm seemed more and more confident as the days went on, and at last the Elder Dragon threat was done with, she went straight to the Guildmarm, "Doodle...you did it! The skies have cleared. They sky's so blue...I'd nearly forgotten. Thank you for smashing through the dark, cloudy carapace that was choking my heart. Nothing can stop me now!"

Doodle nodded and decided to loiter around Dundorma, but with swag. The Ace Gunner, who was up on the stares leading to the Elder Hall, waved at her, "Now that is the sky I've missed." she smiled at Doodle and took a step forward, "And I'm glad we get to back in it together. It's thanks to your fine work that we pulled the mission off. My mentor had to move on, but I bet my zenny he's thinking up ways to defend wherever he winds up next. Some people never change. They were made to do one thing and they charge on through life doing it."

"The Ace Commander's--I don't know what he'll do know" Doodle muttered.

"What's that now? Oh. You're worried about our commander? Ha! He'll get over it. You saw the look on their faces. They know they'll meet again. Hunters like them usually do." her smile brightened as she glanced up to look Doodle briefly in the eyes, "Hunters like you and me, too, I hope. You made this crazy stunt a lot more fun than it had to be. Heh! Maybe if we keep at it, we'll have a crack at wilder adventure's someday. I'll try not to get too old and flabby in the meantime. Heh, heh."

"I...can we go on a hunt?"

"What's that? Come with you on a hunt right now? Ha, ha! I wish I could. The vistas we'd see on a clear day like this? They'd be breathtaking for sure."

"Then why not?"

"There's someone giving me death glares...I didn't realize you were spoken for." Doodle followed the gunner's gaze the Guildmarm, who was doing her best to pretend she was reading all along, but the book was upside down. Doodle smiled and turned to the gunner.

"I've got to go check up on the Wyceum, can you...ask her to meet me in the Arluq?" Doodle asked, to which the gunner smiled.

"Sure, later, Hunter."

Doodle ran down to the Wyceum and found the research assistant.

"Oh, well hello! Welcome to the Wyceum. I've got wonderful news today! We've hit a breakthrough in our Frenzy research. Basically, we figured out a way to power up Wystones. With these, you should be able to return Frenzied monsters to normal easier than ever! And that's all she wrote. Go ahead and give it a try!"

Doodle nodded and turned around. So, that was all? She never even said _how_ they powered them up.

"Doodle..." Guildmarm stood up and started across the plaza to the Arluq.

"Guildmarm." Doodle nodded and followed.

 

The Guildmarm led Doodle along the halls of the Arluq until they reached a secluded area. Doodle took her helmet off and set it on a crate, along with her gloves, "Doodle, have you read the love letter yet?"

"No...I didn't...think it was appropriate, your intimate feelings and innermost thoughts are there." Doodle replied solemnly.

"And that's why I wanted you to keep them...a sort of good luck charm...I want you to read it...it's about my real first love...I'm serious this time, so please, open it, read it." Doodle nodded and opened the letter, astonished by the emotional words that were addressed to her name--her real name, not Doodle, not Kindred Hunter.

 _"Dear Alexandrina,_  
_We haven't been introduced--well, name wise, but we both know why, right? Remaining impartial and efficient are our orders...but I've fallen in love with you, so I can't just act like you mean nothing, not when nothing would have meaning without you...I love when you smile, your dark red locks and well done skin are so rich, but that smile really sets off your eyes...great, I'm rambling...I guess I should mention that...if I give this to you and look white as a sheet, it's because I'm scared you'll leave--I'd leave, but I don't think you'd want to stay in the Capital C if you knew...I think of you, Doodle, maybe too much than is healthy...I want to kiss you, see what your shoulders look like--wow, am I curious about those shoulders, yes, I am! But more than your shoulders, I want you to show me your heart, I want to see and hear you, hear your life, your dreams, your goals, and struggle with you to make it all happen...after all, you showed me what I wanted--acceptance, you truly accept me and my stupid habit of letting my interest in monsters drive me...and you...don't seem to mind, so giving you this, probably sending you after a monster or something and joking around like a fool, I am entrusting you with my heart, though I doubt you'll read it unless I specifically say you can, you seem like the silently respectful type. Oh, and the tear stains on the paper that haven't gone away were there since last night, I just want you to know I'm fine, and I was just experiencing a little heartache brought on by trepidation, 'marm up! Anyways, I'm just scared you'll say yes or you like me or whatever just because you want to be nice, but don't! Do what you want and follow your heart, if it leads you to mine, that's fine, but don't just 'love' me because we're friends! Love me because we're more than friends!_  
_Love (I hope!) Cilia."_

"Cilia," Alexandrina whispered, touched as she folded the letter back and placed it in the new envelop Cilia gave her, "I don't know what to say."

"This could be the end of our careers-" Cilia turned away as Alexandrina took her hands in her own.

"I'll take my chances." Alexandrina whispered, dipping her lips to rest against Cilia's.

Cilia wrapped her arms around Doodle's shoulders and let herself get swept up in the strong, passionate arms of her paramour, but soon leaned back to speak, though Alexandrina thought she was offering herself to more kisses, Alexandrina's lips on her filled her with passion, and she had to push herself away to before she moaned too loudly.

"Hello, you two." the voice of the Ace Gunner stunned Alexandrina as the bow wielding huntress caught Cilia. Alexandrina met the other woman's gaze evenly, a concerned frown on her lips whereas the Ace's was played with by a mischievous smirk, "No need to be defensive, I mean you no harm, and before you ask, no, I'm not going to blackmail you or ask for favors. All I want is to let you two know that our Cadet is looking for your Guildmarm again, he won't be here right away, so you two should be fine for ten minutes, but he's combing the area."

"Thanks...come on, Doodle, let's go!" Cilia pulled Alexandrina in for another kiss, then took her by the hand and ran with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, I'm sorry. Stay on the lookout for chapter two!


End file.
